Reglas
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: Hay ciertas reglas que ninguna Slytherin puede ignorar. Un drabble de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios.


_**N/A:**__ Este fanfiction hace parte de la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30vicios de livejournal, si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi profile.  
Att: Liz Wolff. Muggle Artist._

.

**Vicio 03: Reglas**

.

Millicent recuerda algo que escuchó decir a una prefecta cuando estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts:

_Primera Regla Slytherin Acerca del Amor: No dejes que ninguna emoción te afecte. Las emociones te hacen débil. Traducción: No te enamores. El amor es solo para los idiotas soñadores ya que del amor no se puede vivir y este, te hace débil._

Es por eso que no puede ser cierto. Ella no es una persona débil. Siempre ha soportado con entereza las burlas de sus compañeros acerca de su aspecto físico. Bien sabe que no es una diosa griega, pero no por esto ha dejado impunes las burlas en su contra. Siempre ha encontrado la forma de vengarse cuando el otro menos lo espera. Ella es una mujer astuta. Ella no es débil. Es por eso que eso que lo que siente no es amor. Tal vez es que se está enfermando. Tanto tiempo haciendo dieta debe ser la causa de esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Ella sería incapaz de enamorarse.

_Segunda Regla Slytherin Acerca del Amor: En la vida solo existen dos tipos de personas. Al primero pertenecen los que mandan y al segundo los que obedecen. Traducción: Quien no se enamora pertenece al primer grupo y por lo tanto tiene potestad sobre aquel que se ha enamorado para manipularlo a su antojo._

Muy bien. El hecho de que le haya arrinconado al salir de la biblioteca y le haya dado un apasionado beso que le dejó con cara de idiota el resto del día, no significa que en realidad ella esté perdiendo el control. Finalmente ella fue la que le permitió darle ese beso. Ella pudo haberlo roto en cualquier momento si hubiese querido. Ella sencillamente quería jugar con él. Después de todo, él es un estúpido Gryffindor. No se podría esperar que un estúpido Gryffindor quiera tener el control de la relación. Son demasiado nobles como para tener esas pretensiones.

_Tercera Regla Slytherin Acerca del Amor: Generalmente es de provecho estar alerta para detectar las debilidades de los demás. Traducción: Si cometes el error de enamorarte, nunca lo demuestres, hagas público o hables al respecto ya que podrías fácilmente ser dominado por el objeto de tu afecto o por un tercero interesado en chantajearte._

Tras ser testigo de cómo sus compañeras de casa molestaban a una chica, dos años mayor que ella, por demostrar públicamente (ser descubierta en el closet de las escobas del tercer piso) que estaba enamorada de un sangre sucia de Ravenclaw, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de verle. Era lo más sensato. Tenía una reputación que mantener y ser descubierta besándose con Seamus no era precísamente la mejor forma de hacerlo. Además ¿para qué ensuciar su hoja de vida con un incidente como eso? No valía la pena el riesgo. Ni que no pudiese vivir sin él en su vida. Después de todo, no estaba enamorada, ¿o si? No podía ser tan complicado.

_Cuarta Regla Slytherin Acerca del Amor: El matrimonio es la forma de perpetuar la sangre, asegurar la herencia y dar continuidad a los valores de los verdaderos magos. Traducción: Amor y matrimonio no son necesariamente parte de una misma ecuación._

Millicent lo sabe muy bien. Es por esa razón que él la molesta cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y le dedica miradas de disgusto cada vez que la ve pasar por su lado. Es por eso que, aún después de quince años, él no entiende la decisión de Millie. Nunca la entendió ni nunca la entenderá. Él no es Slytherin. Él no comprende las reglas de su mundo. Él no comprende cómo ella pudo anunciar públicamente su compromiso con Marcus Flint el mismo día de su primer aniversario.

Nunca más han vuelto ha hablar desde aquel día pero a Millie no le importa. Hace muchos años dejó de pensar en Seamus. No tiene importancia. Nunca lo amó. Por eso no tiene importancia que su corazón lata de prisa cuando se cruzan accidentalmente por los pasillos del ministerio cuando ella va a saludar a su esposo. Por eso no importa que cada vez que Marcus quiere hacer un heredero, ella cierre sus ojos y recuerde el aroma del Irlandés; ni tampoco importa que su esposo la posea con rapidez y violencia, porque ella cierra sus ojos y vuelve a Hogwarts, vuelve a las aulas vacías del quinto piso, vuelve a los brazos de Seamus, a sus besos dulces y a las horas que pasaron amándose.

Las reglas. Eso es lo único que importa.


End file.
